You're a Mean One, Mr Eames
by AlluringEyes
Summary: Eames,the charming forger, is known for his relentless teasing of others. But his favorite mark? Arthur. And now that he has a powerful secret in his pocket about the Point Man, it is what I like to call: ON...poor Ariadne. A&A fluff with Eamesy goodness!
1. Chapter 1

Hola everyone, Allure here! I am new to the Inception fanfic scene, and am so excited to be apart of it! I love Ariadne and Arthur, but especially Eames love-hate relationship with Arthur :) I do not know if I will turn this into a chain of stories, but I am excited to present this one. Please let me know what you think, I love comments like I love Joseph Gordon-Levitt ;) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN IMAGINATION

* * *

><p>Eames wasn't sure, but he was pretty positive that Ariadne and Arthur were experiencing severe puppy love. In fact, he was so aware of it, that it made him want to regurgitate his over- priced steak. There they sat, sitting dangerously close to one another on the private jet that was rented for them for their most recent job, acting like a couple of love-struck teenagers; and frankly, he was annoyed the most by two things: that they were totally into one another, and that they didn't even realize the other's feelings. And honestly, he was fed up.<p>

"Cobb." Eames said leaning forward and tapping the shoulder of his esteemed colleague who was engrossed in a parenting book titled "Reconnecting with your Children", a book that Ariadne had suggested, and frankly was funny to see in the hands of the thick- skinned extractor.

"What?"

"Am I the only one to notice that our blander than Cornflakes Arthur has been bit by the love bug?" Eames said his sea green eyes shifting to the architect and the point man. Cobb looked in that direction for a second then his eyes returned to his book.

"So?" Eames was taken aback by his dismissal of their behavior, and pried more.

"So? You're not bothered that Arthur might subsequently be wanking our young and innocent Ariadne?"

"No. Why does it bother you?" Cobb said his curiosity peeked.

"Because it's damn well annoying that's why. I mean look at them." Eames said leaning back in his chair in frustration as they brought their attention back to the two suspects in question. Ariadne was sitting with her knees pressed to her chest, her body facing Arthur's and Arthur sitting in his usual stiff position as they were engrossed in an in-depth conversation. Or so it seemed.

"You're so full of bull." Ariadne said fiercely.

"Ariadne, it's all about the facts." Arthur said with a sly smirk playing on his lips.

"You have no real facts! You're just basing your entire argument on your opinion!"

"I am not. It is a proven fact that the Muppets are better than the Sesame Street puppets." Arthur said seriously and in his usual logical tone of voice.

"They are not! Sesame Street is cooler, better, and has the cookie monster so they just win hands down." Ariadne said.

"That is the most illogical and non- evidence based argument I have ever heard." Arthur said in disbelief.

"Well I'm glad I could break a record." Ariadne said tearing off a head of one of the gummy worms she was currently nibbling on. "Besides, I never would have thought you were allowed to watch cartoons. I always imagined you'd be watching Dateline NBC or The Discovery Channel ."

"Well believe it or not I did… of course it was always at other kid's houses. My father always said that cartoons were created to demean the minds of children and that all that came from watching them was my brain turning to oatmeal and gaining a lisp like Sylvester the Cat." Ariadne didn't know if it was the seriousness and utter matter-of-fact tone in his voice or what he just said but she burst out in a fit of laughter almost spitting out the sugary snack in her mouth.

"He did not say that to you!" She said laughing rather loudly and hardly able to form a sentence.

"Yes he did. Why is that funny?" Arthur asked still with a straight face. Ariadne was still falling over with laughter.

"Because I can just I imagine your dad standing there fully clad in a business suit and glasses, looking like the guy from Oliver Twist, and you scared shitless because your dad told you you'd have a lisp!" Her laughter erupted again, and this time it was contagious, and Arthur found himself laughing as well. And not one of his fake smiles or laughs, but a genuine laugh, that he rarely ever showed. A laugh that showed the crinkles under his eyes that made his brown eyes grow smaller and sweet dimples in his cheeks peek out. Ariadne's eyes grew wide as the point man laughed, and she couldn't help herself from doing her next action.

"Oh my god, you have dimples in your cheeks!" She said in awe. "Stoic and emotionless Arthur has dimples!" She cooed as Arthur turned a bright shade of red and shifted his eyes to look away from her, and tried to regain his now gone composure.

"Yes, it is my tragic flaw and that is the last time you're going to see them." He said with a straight face once again. Ariadne pretended to contemplate.

"Well I guess I'm going to just have to do this while I have the chance."

"What?" Ariadne stuck her finger in his cheek inside his dimple, and Arthur couldn't help but laugh, which gave her even more access to his adorable feature.

"Hey Archie and Betty, would you like to take this to the cockpit so that you could do all this fingering somewhere else?" Eames stated loudly in irritation. Ariadne and Arthur shifted awkwardly.

"Jealous that you don't have dimples that I can play with Eames?" Ariadne remarked.

"Far from it darling. When you have a package like mine, there is no need for dimples." Eames said with a cocky smile. Ariadne just rolled her eyes.

"Wow, with that package I'm sure you save a lot of money on shipping." Arthur retorted and Eames just glared. Ariadne erupted in giggles again, and Cobb even cracked a smile.

"Watch yourself." Eames warned, although Arthur was far from intimidated.

"You have to admit, that was a good one." Cobb remarked.

"Thanks for the help!" Eames said sarcastically. Eames was going to say something back to Arthur but he and Ariadne were back in their own little world.

"Don't you see what I mean? Their relationship isn't healthy." Eames whispered to Cobb again.

"Not healthy? Their just friends and Arthur isn't the type who has 'friends with benefits'."

"I'm not so sure mate. He and our little architect have something fishy going on between them."

"Eames, I've known Arthur since he was 18, and I know without a shadow of a doubt that Arthur is not the heartbreaking type. If anything he's the heartbreak-e."

"Well that doesn't surprise me." Eames said crudely. Cobb turned around in his seat, a little fed up with the jabs the forger was sending toward his close friend.

"Eames, Arthur hasn't been in a relationship since Molly. I think it's good for him to find someone new. Besides, it's not as if they are dating, and even if they were, Ariadne can take care of herself." Eames suddenly felt a pain of guilt with the mention of Arthur's one time high school sweetheart. Although he felt bad, he would never admit such a thing.

"Alright I'll give you that. But Ariadne is only 24, I don't think she's ready for 'Mr. Commitment' Arthur."

"Tell me something, why are so concerned about this? Last time I checked you weren't Ariadne's father." Cobb asked jokingly.

"No that's role isn't it mate?" Eames shot back with a smirk, poking fun at the protective role the extractor had taken to the young architect. "I'm just curious is all. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, and when I do, I'll have a bucket load of smart remarks to make that will drive Arthur up a wall. Just you wait." Eames said with a conniving smirk that Cobb decided to ignore with a shake of the head. Eames took a swig of his scotch and his all too imaginative mind began to work on a plan to catch Arthur and Ariadne.

'This cannot be good.' Cobb thought.

* * *

><p>That night, as the extraction team slept peacefully on the plane, two particular team members lay side by side for once not sharing dreams, but thoughts.<p>

"When my dad left the first time, I thought he was joking." Arthur said as Ariadne had her undivided attention on him as he stared up at the light on the ceiling as if it was a star in the sky. His one arm was behind his head and the other lay delicately on his taunt stomach. She was curled up beside up both her hands tucked under her head and her knees were lightly touching his thigh. "He was always so serious, even when he joked; I just thought that this was another way to mess with me. My dad was the kind of guy who would go all out to make you think he was serious even though it was a joke. I guess you could say he was a type of conman." Arthur said with a bitter chuckle. "Even when I saw his suitcases in the hallway packed, even when I saw my mother crying, even when I saw him get in the car, I still thought it was a joke. And my sister Sandra was yelling at me telling me to grow up and realize that daddy was really gone. I brushed her off, thinking she was in on it. I was in denial for 3 days." Arthur took a moment and ran a nervous hand through his hair as the story went on. "And then the next day I came home from school, and I heard my mother weeping in our living room. I go inside and she's on the floor crying in front of this open space where our old record player used to be. It was my dad's most prized possession. It was the same record player that was playing when he and my mother first met, and the day after they met, he went back and bought it for her and had it engraved on their wedding day saying, 'You'll always be my favorite song '. For him to take that meant he really wasn't coming back." Ariadne could hear the sadness in Arthur's voice as he tried to keep his face emotionless. "I laid next to her and cried until we both fell asleep. Since then, after seeing what my father put my mother though, I took on the role of her protector. The role of making sure everything in our lives was right on track and making sure that there would be no room for mistakes or any mishaps that would lead to us having to deal with our emotions ever again. I guess that's where my need for logic and details began. I guess I never wanted to handle reality again without having the satisfaction that everything was in the palm of my hand, and that I could control it." Arthur concluded, finally meeting Ariadne's understanding eyes.

"So that's my long sob story about how I became a point man." He said trying to get the attention off of him.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Ariadne said.

"I have two; Sandra Charlotte and Kaileena Crisette." He said. Ariadne shifted to get more comfortable and had a wide smile on her face.

"Tell me about them." Arthur let out a small laugh at her excitement.

"Well, Sandra is the oldest she's 35, and she's a paralegal. She's the smartest person I know, and also the most opinionated. And then there is Kaileena Crisette, or as I call her Cris, which drives my mother crazy. She's 15 and she's a mini me, as everyone says. The only difference being she has more fun." Arthur shared.

"A mini you? I don't think the world could handle that." Ariadne joked. Arthur playfully glared at her.

"Ha ha. What about you, any siblings?"

"I have two. Aphrodite, who is a model, is 31, and Jason is 18, and is the coolest person ever, and the best artist I have ever witnessed. He and I are like twins we're so close." She said.

"Are you and your sister close?" Arthur inquired, and gained a grimace from Ariadne.

"Eh. We're not enemies, but I feel as if we're always competing. But she always wins, because she's Aphrodite." She said sarcastically. "The pretty one, the tall one, the charming one, the perfect one. And I'm Ariadne. The smart one, the short one, the adopted one." Arthur was surprised, and it showed on his face. Ariadne caught what she just said and smiled in surprise at her own actions putting her small hand to her lips.

"I just said that didn't I?" Arthur nodded and her eyes brightened and she seemed to look as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Then her voice grew into a low whisper and she moved closer to him. "I've never told anyone that before. Is that bad?" Inside, Arthur felt a sense of pride. This was something no one had the chance to know about her, and he was the one who was honored with that secret.

"No." He said equally low. "We're all entitled to our secrets. I had never told anyone about my mom and dad. So we're even." He said with a small smile, and she smiled back. Then she sent a wave of tingles down his spine when she kissed his cheek lightly, then settled back down into her spot beside him. Her head lay delicately on his chest as his arm that was above his head wrapped around her shoulders. The moment was quite, and intimate, but to the two of them it was like fireworks going off in the sky. But as intimate as it seemed, there were a pair of ears that were intently listening. Eames, who was a silent unwelcomed 3rd party to the conversation, had a million cracks in his head to make about Arthur; how he was a softy, how he from a young age was a stick in the mud, and how he was such a nerd for only getting kissed on the cheek. But the genuine, honest, and vulnerable tone that he heard in both their voices, made Eames do the one thing that would make Arthur and Ariadne the happiest: he kept his big mouth shut.

*Fin*

* * *

><p>A &amp; A fluff, nothing like it:) I hope it was entertaining, and feel free to leave a review, their like sweet tart- flavored candy canes at christmas! Adios!<p>

-Allure 3


	2. Nothing Like The Holidays

¡Feliz año nuevo! This is a late holiday one-shot, which jumps a little to Ariadne and Arthur dating, but I'm not really moving chronologically in their relationship anyway:) P.S. I meant to introduce her earlier, but I added a new character which will be explained later on more thouroughly. Hope you all enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION

* * *

><p>"Why is it, that you can't ever dream up or think up any place warm?" Ariadne yelled in frustration as she struggled up the snowy hill in the middle of Vermont. Eames just gave a satisfied smirk.<p>

"It's all about the adventure love." Eames said looking back at the peeved off architect who was blowing slow out of her face.

"We could have had an adventure on a beach." She retorted.

"You can find a beach anywhere, this you can't find anywhere." Eames said as he abruptly stopped and gazed at their destination. A snow covered, cozy, and quite elaborate, cottage stood before them with snowy and ice sickle covered trees surrounded the beautiful house.

"Eames, for a man who thinks that a Hawaiian shirt counts as appropriate wear for a presidential dinner party," Arthur said as he came up behind Ariadne with Paulette tailing after him, "This isn't a bad choice."

"Well thank you Arthur, your semi-clever remarks are always unwelcome." Eames wittily retorted with a small smirk.

"Alright boys," Paulette-Ariadne's closest friend and accomplished brain surgeon and genius- said as she slung an arm around Ariadne to catch her breath, her blond curls falling on Ariadne's wavy curls. "Save the attitude until I have some wine in my system." Ariadne smiled at her friend. "Let's get our asses inside I'm freezing!" She screeched a she jogged up the hill.

"It's too bad Cobb couldn't come. I know he and the kids would love this." Ariadne said.

"Yeah well, it was really important for him for them to have a traditional Christmas for their first year as a family again. It's understandable." Arthur said as Ariadne nodded in understanding.

"And the fun I had in mind did not include children running about." Eames said with a wink to Ariadne. She rolled her eyes.

"Paulette and I are not going to sleep with you… So I guess that jut leave Arthur." She said with a sly laugh in her voice at the glare she gained from both men.

"Yes, that will happen after I shoot myself in the bollocks."

"Twice." Arthur attested.

"But you know if you put on a wig, and did something with those eyebrows and added some blush, I might reconsider…" Eames joked as he ruffled Arthur's hair, a gesture he never appreciated. He slapped Eames hand away and pushed him slightly.

"Walk away Mr. Eames." Eames just smirked and went to catch up to Paulette. As Ariadne followed suit, Arthur lightly caught her by the arm.

"Ari, wait a second." He said. She turned and looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Come over here." He said and she gave him an apprehensive look.

"What? Do you think I'm going to murder you in the woods?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Brennan, you are a point-man. You could kill me and no one would ever know." She said with a smirk and Arthur's eyes darkened in annoyance.

"Just come on, your ruining the moment." He said and lightly led her by hand to a secluded spot within the trees.

"Where are you taking me?" She inquired as they ventured further.

"Be patient." He said then abruptly stopped at a snowy clearing under a few trees. "Here." He said.

"Okay, now that we've stopped, can I know the reason for the secret spot?" She asked as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear with her mitten covered hand.

"I wanted to give you your Christmas present early before Eames begins his torture of bad scotch, skiing, and awful James Bond movies." Arthur said with a smile that made his endearing laugh lines show as he pulled a small box from his pocket. Ariadne smiled and leaned forward and captured his lips in hers and slightly pushed him against the tree making it shake, and the snow falling down on them.

"Okay, open your present before we make the snow melt." Arthur said reluctantly pulling away. She took the mittens off her hands, making them shake at the new found coldness, and tor open the wrapping paper. Her mind raced at what this might be. "_Maybe it's that pin I saw at that antique shop, or maybe those handmade earrings I told him I liked in that local shop, or maybe_-" Her mind stopped as she opened the box to see an embarrassingly large yellow diamond ring. Arthur stood there completely pleased with himself with a wide smile of satisfaction that she'd like it. Her speechlessness however, was taken in the wrong way.

"What…What the hell is this?" She asked her face from far from pleased. Arthur was taken off guard.

"It's a ring. Not an engagement ring or anything, but just something pretty for you to wear. What do you think?" He asked still in a state of enjoyment. Her face seemed to turn red and steams come from her ears.

"What do I think? What do I think?" She yelled and tossed the ring and its box at his head and turned on her heel with an angry huff. Arthur skillfully ducked and roe with confusion and anger.

"What the hell Ariadne! That ring is expensive! Ariadne!" He yelled after her as she made impressive speed back up the hill and into the cottage. Ariadne burst into cottage not knowing what to do with her anger, she went on a hunt for Paulette and found her and Eames in the kitchen.

"Hey Ari, I found some great wine and- what's wrong with you?" She asked noticing the look on her best friend's face. Ariadne couldn't process words but just flailed her arms and screeched.

"Oh geesh, what'd he do?"

"Ariadne what was all that about back there?" Arthur demanded bursting into the kitchen as well. Ariadne turned to the culprit of her infuriation and angrily pointed to him.

"I am NOT talking to you!" She yelled trying to storm off but was caught by Paulette.

"Listen, we just arrived and you two are already fighting! I refuse for you two to ruin my Christmas vaca! So what is the problem so I can get tipsy and not worry about your relationship." Paulette commanded a glass of wine already in her hand as Eames rolled his eyes.

"I bought her a Christmas present, and she went completely mental." Arthur said throwing a confused arm in the air.

"Well what'd you get her? Seriously Ari, what could be that bad for you to flip out-" Arthur showed her the ring he bought her, and her face fell. "Oh, you're a dead man." Paulette conceded. Ariadne just gave him a glare and picked up her bag that the vale had brought up, and went to find her room.

"Do you even know where anything is?" Eames yelled after her.

"I WILL BE JUST FINE!" Ariadne yelled back. All three counted down on their fingers: 5,4,3,2…

"Someone help me find my damn room!" She yelled and Paulette and Eames smirked as Eames went to help the frazzled and lost architect. Arthur just sighed and found his way to the living room that was bigger than their Warehouse. He-in a un-Arthur like manner- flopped on the couch and ran a frustrated hand over his face. Paulette took pity on the point man and slowly walked toward him, wine still in hand.

"You know, it amazes me that even as a detailed oriented point man that goes into the minds of others for a living, you are still a man who doesn't understand women." Paulette said with a smile. Arthur looked up at her as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Can you let me in as to what I did wrong? Because any other girl would have loved this ring." He said holding out the massive diamond.

"Ah, there is you're issue: any other girl. How long have you and Ariadne been dating?"

"10 months." Arthur said not knowing where she was going with this.

"And when in any of those 10 months has she ever shown to be like any of the other girls you have dated or come in contact with?" Arthur went to open his mouth, but immediately shut it.

"Never." He said sheepishly.

"Exactly. Just like any man you never listen." Paulette said with a hake of the head and a wig of her wine. "I'm going to give you what any man on this entire planet would love and kill to have." Arthur gave her an odd look.

"That's nice of you Paulette, but I'm dating your best friend." Paulette guffawed and punched him in the arm.

"Not that kind of present you nub! The present of the knowledge of what your girlfriend REALLY wants for Christmas." She said.

"Oh. I was kind of hoping for choice A, but-" Paulette went to hit him again, but Arthur put his hands up in protest.

"kidding! Kidding!" He said as she huffed and put her fist down.

"Your turning more into Eames each day, now listen up!" She demanded. "Ariadne doesn't want or like expensive gifts. She wants something that comes from the heart, not something that you could pic with your eyes closed in a Harry Winston catalog. Get her something that she can use or wear that make her think of your love for her, not weigh little body down." Paulette finished.

"Okay. That's a good point. Thanks Paulette." Arthur said and got up to go to his room.

"No problem. But are you sure you understand? Nothing expensive, something personal and loving." Paulette clarified.

"I have a Master's degree. I think I get it." Arthur said and made his way up the stairs.

"Yeah, that's what they all think." Paulette said to herself as she took one long swig of her wine.

* * *

><p>"So, have you forgiven him yet?" Paulette asked Ariadne as they stood in Ariadne's bathroom putting their jewelry on. The four of them were going out to dinner, and although it had been almost 6 hours since Arthur's present flop, Ariadne still hadn't talked to the dapper point-man.<p>

"Nope." Ariadne said with a pop on her "p" as she put on an earring. Paulette rolled her eye and continued to brush her blonde curls into a high ponytail.

* * *

><p>"She talking to you yet?" Eames asked Arthur asked as he tightened his tie in the mirror. Arthur who stood behind him gave an annoyed look as he buttoned his cuffs.<p>

"How is that any of your business?"

"Uh, I don't know, because it's my ski lodge?" Eames smartly said.

"Yours? It's your brother's, and the only reason we're here is because I called him, as he won't talk to you since you showed up drunk to his wedding and slept with his bride's sister."

"Now that was a good time." Eames said with a nostalgic smile.

"She's overreacting." Arthur said.

* * *

><p>"You're overreacting." Paulette said applying her red lipstick.<p>

"Paulette!" Ariadne said turning to her friend. "You know how I feel about those types of gifts, and I've told him this! It's like all he knows how to do is go into a jewelry store and pick out the most expensive gift and be done. It takes no thought or effort."

"Oh Ari, he's a man-"

"Not a good enough excuse." Ariadne said with a glare.

"Oh but it is! Honey, if you're looking for him to change overnight, you might as well still believe in Santa Claus. He's going to screw up another 2 times before he gets it right. So forgive him already, accept the ring, and have mind blowing sex all week. Everybody wins." Paulette gave a wide smirk at the crimson blush that fled to Ariadne's cheeks.

"You are such a girl."

"Shut up." Ariadne retorted as Paulette laughed.

* * *

><p>"Listen Artie," Eames said as he put on his suit jacket.<p>

"Arthur." Arthur corrected irritated.

"Artie," Eames continued, "If you want to win back your spunky little chipmunk, you need to mend your present giving ways, and buy her something ridiculously cheap and charitable. Like a pig to feed to children in Africa or a ratty old sweater from a thrift shop."

"Well thank you for the tip but we will be just fine without your help, which is never appreciated." Arthur said as he slicked back his hair and turned to the set of ties Eames had laid on his bed to choose from. "Wear the blue tie; it looks better than any of the others that look like you made them from my either a Muppet or a piece of clothing from the _Golden Girls_ set."

"Oh thank you sweetie!" Eames said in his most girly voice and reached out to pinch Arthur's cheek before he moved away. "What would I do without you?"

"Just hurry up." Arthur said slapping his hand away and leaving the room.

"Miss you much dear!" Eames yelled after him with a chuckle in his throat. "Messing with him I just too fun." Eames said to himself, tied his tie and admired himself in the mirror. He liked what he saw. "But he does know how to dress."

* * *

><p>Although Ariadne didn't like extravagant gifts, didn't mean she didn't enjoy extravagant food. The four sat down with a group of other ski lodgers, having polite conversation and getting to know one another. Eames was busy winning at a poker game that he had started, knowing very well he'd win. However, Paulette was also busy being his wing man egging on new victims for him to steal money from, and keeping the winning cash in her bra. Arthur, who could have easily been winning himself, opted to be a bystander of the game and steal glances at his girlfriend who was standing on the opposite side of the room avoiding him at any cost. He saw her chatting with a couple of women staying at the lodge but followed her, when he saw her retreat to the kitchen. He found her looking in the fridge and holding a decadent platter of exotic cuisine.<p>

"Although I can't stand him, he's a damn good conman." Arthur spoke up, as he walked cautiously toward her, his hand in his tux pocket. She stayed frozen unwrapping the tray from its plastic casing and didn't make eye contact.

"Who walks out of a room full of wealthy yuppies with almost 10,000 dollars? It's like he's rain man and Paulette is Tom Cruise…accept she's a girl." Arthur aid awkwardly, shuffling his feet. Ariadne still hadn't moved.

"Ari, I'm working my way up the pathetic scale, could you throw me a bone and say something?" He asked now merely a couple inches from her. He could feel the cool silk of her black dress on his hand, and a couple strands of her smooth and wavy hair on his cheek. He wept a hand on her neck brushing her hair to one side and rubbing the nape of her neck with his thumb lightly, but enough to drive her crazy. Ariadne's breath caught at the nearest of him, but tried not to show her breathlessness.

"What do you want me to say? Obviously you don't listen, why waste my breath." She countered trying to busy herself with the platter to avoid the awkwardness.

"Ari, I'm sorry about the gift. It was expensive…REALLY expensive…" He emphasized as she shot him a look. "But I know that isn't you, or what you would want. I should have gotten you something more from my heart. I'm so use to buying impersonal, expensive things, that it's an adjustment that's hard to make." Ariadne finally looked at him as his words came pouring out, and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "_Arthur Brennan doesn't do emotions, so I guess she should just take it right?" _Ariadne went up on her tippy toes-as even with heels she was shorter than him- and pecked him on the lips.

"So is that an 'I forgive you', or a manipulative thing you woman do?" Arthur asked as Ariadne gave a small giggle.

"That was an 'I forgive you'. And I did overreact a little." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"A little?" He asked.

"Don't push it." She said with a warning finger point. Suddenly Paulette burst into the kitchen stumbling over herself looking completely frazzled and alarmed.

"Oh my god, it is crazy out there! Eames just won 25,000 dollars from the great-great-great grandson of the guy who invented dryer sheets, and they saw Eames using his loaded die, and now he and his buddies are chasing Eames around the lodge!" Paulette screeched and grabbed Ariadne by the wrist. "We gotta go!" She said making a run for the back door out of the kitchen. Arthur was right behind them before Paulette stopped abruptly and looked at them.

"Did you two make up?" She asked.

"Yes." Ariadne answered.

"Awesome, because now that you're in good moods you won't be as mad when I tell you I need you to give that ring to me because Eames and I just lost it in poker." She admitted sheepishly.

"WHAT?' Arthur yelled. At this, Paulette ran and Ariadne let out a small laugh.

"It wouldn't be Christmas without a little bit of Paulette drunken craziness, and Eames' own sense of Christmas joy." Ariadne said with a shake of the head. Suddenly the kitchen door burst open, and there stood 3 angry infuriated men.

"Where's your friend?" Ariadne and Arthur looked at one another, and made the smart decision to run.

"Get em'!" Yelled one of the men as Arthur and Ariadne ran hand in hand up the snowy hill.

"Remind me not to bring Eames with us for New Years!" Arthur said to Ariadne as they ran in the freezing cold. Ariadne let out a cheerful laugh and said, "Merry Christmas Arthur!"

"Merry Christmas Ariadne!" He yelled back against the wind and snow blowing in their faces. In the distance Eames could be seen running in circles around their cabin being chased by the angry dryer sheet-heir, as Paulette threw a stiletto at him and jumped onto his back. Don't you just love the holidays?

* * *

><p>Reviews are sunshine! Allure is out! 3<p> 


End file.
